Wind turbines include a rotor that supports a number of blades extending radially therefrom for capturing the kinetic energy of the wind and causing a rotational motion of a driving train coupled to an electric generator for producing electrical power.
The amount of energy produced by wind turbines is dependent on the rotor blade sweeping surface that receives the action from the wind and consequently increasing the length of the blades normally leads to an increase of the power output of the wind turbine.
However, the size of the blades is presently limited to some extent by transportation and infrastructure requirements.
To solve the transportation problems posed particularly by lengthy blades the prior art teaches the division of the blade into two or more longitudinal sections provided with joining means, so that each section may be manufactured individually and all sections may be assembled at the wind turbine site.
WO 2005/100781, WO 2006/103307, EP 2 138 715 and EP 2 138 716 in the name of the applicant, disclose different joining elements for split blades of wind turbines.
In a typical manufacturing method of those components of the longitudinal modules of a split blade of a wind turbine having joining elements with other components these joining elements are incorporated to the components during their manufacture.
A drawback of this method is the complexity of the manufacture of the components of a split blade of a wind turbine having joining elements with other components.